Os Espectros
thumb|400px| Introdução Os Espectros são os inimigos mais comuns e um dos principais antagonistas d'O Batedor em sua sagrada missão de purificação. Espíritos e criaturas malignos/as que vagam pelas Zonas, por causas desconhecidas, com o único objetivo de causar sofrimento e dor alheias. Note que nem todos são espíritos, mas por razões de economia de perfis, todos os Espectros, Ghouls e Miscelânea serão ajuntados numa só página. Características Nome: Variam (Aqui uma lista com todos os inimigos) Idade: Desconhecido Gênero: Desconhecido (Assexuado para a maioria) Classificação: Espíritos/Monstros/Baleias/Outros Origem: OFF Atributos Camada: 3-5C | 3-5B | No mínimo 3-5B Poderes e Habilidades: Super Força, Durabilidade, Velocidade, Agilidade e Sentidos, Fisiologia Inumana, Sobrevivência, Magia, Cura, Intangibilidade, Resistência a Manipulação Corporal, Elemental (Plástico, Carne, Metal e Fumaça), Conceitual, Mental e Temporal, Manipulação da Energia, Elementos (Plástico, Carne, Fumaça e Metal), Metal, Mente, Corpo, Memória, Som e Emoções (Dor e Sono), Indução de Efeito em Status, Evocação, Multiplicação, capaz de perceber, atacar, se defender e reagir a seres abstratos, além de poder afetar inimigos a nível conceitual. Nível Dimensional: 3-D Potência de Ataque: No mínimo Pico Humano, possivelmente Parede (Capazes de facilmente matar Elsens com um a dois golpes) | Quarteirão de Cidade (Espectros de nível médio, como Baleias, possuem esse impacto cinético) | No mínimo Quarteirão de Cidade (Espectros de nível alto são muito superiores aos de nível médio) Velocidade: Hipersônico (Mach 10.2; Podem acompanhar o Batedor, em movimento pelo menos) | Hipersônico (Maior do que antes) | Hipersônico (Maior do que antes) Força de Elevação: Humano (Facilmente superam Elsens em força física) | No mínimo kJ (Baleias são considerados espectros de nível médio) | No mínimo kJ (Espectros como o Espectro Obeso é vastamente mais forte do que Baleias) Resistência: No mínimo Pico Humano, possivelmente Parede (Por escalação) | Quarteirão de Cidade (Resistem os próprios impactos cinéticos) | No mínimo Quarteirão de Cidade (Muito maior do que antes) Vigor: Alto. (Podem lutar por quantidades extremamente extensas de tempo) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano regular, vários metros via poderes. Inteligência: Desconhecida. Aparentemente capazes em combate, mas implicitamente insanos para qualquer outra coisa. Fraqueza(s): Vários deles possuem determinadas fraquezas elementais, e vários não possuem as resistências que outros tem. Técnicas *''Classical Thinking (Pensamento Clássico): O Espectro em questão evoca uma mão feita de energia, e cutuca forçosamente o inimigo, causando dano alto. *''ah ah!: O Espectro em questão ri, evocando uma onomatopeia de som "ah ah!" que pode evocar outros "ah ah"s, além de causar Enxaqueca Crônica. *''Chronic Migraine (Enxaqueca Crônica): O Espectro causa uma dor de cabeça profunda no oponente, que pode até cegá-los. *''Murmur of the Flies (Murmúrio das Moscas): Murmúrios de moscas preenchem o interior do oponente, o proibindo de falar, ou de executar técnicas especiais e usar poderes. *''Swing (Golpe): O Espectro executa um golpe muito mais forte do que o normal no oponente. *''Heavy Silence (Silêncio Pesado): Instantaneamente, o Espectro silencia o som que ele desejar, além de poder Silenciar os alvos, os impossibilitando de usar poderes especiais e afins. *''Forejudgement (Julgamento): O Espectro manda uma onda de energia no oponente, causando dano pesado nele. *''Immediate Forfeiture (Confisco Imediato): O Espectro confisca a mente do oponente a nível conceitual, deixando-lhe Louco, fazendo-o atacar a si mesmo e aos aliados. *''Love Game (Jogo do Amor): O Espectro em questão atinge o oponente, com força, usando energia, causando dano pesado. *''Dance of the Nails (Dança dos Pregos): O Espectro realiza uma bizarra dança, e ao assisti-la, o alvo Adormece, só podendo acordar se for atacado ou curado. *''Square Game (Jogo do Quadrado): O Espectro atinge o oponente com uma poderosa onda de energia em formato quadrado. *''Paradise Smile (Sorriso do Paraíso): O Espectro sorri para o oponente, e o oponente subitamente se fere, com dano pesado. *''Aspirating Suzerain (Suserano Aspirante): O Espectro em questão cura o alvo, utilizando sua energia. *''Fallen Angel (Anjo Caído): O Espectro manipula o corpo do oponente, e instantaneamente, o paralisa. *''Magical Amnesia (Amnésia Mágica): O Espectro em questão causa uma amnésia potente no oponente, tão potente que até sua visão é afetada, e ele se torna cego. *''Ball Gun (Arma de Bolas): O Espectro dispara bolas de baseball, atingindo o oponente com força. *''Ball Ray (Raio de Bolas): O Espectro dispara um raio feito de bolas de baseball, causando dano intenso. Batalhas '''Vitórias': Derrotas: Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Espíritos Categoria:Camada 5 Categoria:Usuários de Energia Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:OFF Categoria:Manipuladores do Corpo Categoria:Manipuladores Conceituais Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Usuários de Elementos da Natureza